Going Slightly Mad
by MysticDiamond
Summary: What happens when Khashoggi returns to Killer Queen with bad news and she is in desperate need of a man... I do not own anyone, only the idea is mine : Pleas R & R!


She was sitting in her room, sipping some champagne and staring out of the window with a bored look on her face. There was a knock on the door. Slowly, she put down the glass, checked her reflection in the hand mirror and flashed herself a smile. "Enter!" she said firmly. The door opened to reveal a handsome man with peroxide blonde hair. A comfortable warmth spread inside her. "Ah, commander, I was hoping for you to come." she greeted him, by extending her right arm. He rushed to breathe a kiss on it, before kneeling down in front of her. His eyes were fixed on the floor, when he felt two fingers under his chin, forcing him to lift his gaze. The look in her eyes shocked him. It was hungry and unpredictable. She smiled at him expectantly. "Get up, commander. What news do you bring?"

He did as he was told. "Well, madam, I'm afraid, I don't have any good news…" he said in a small voice. Instantly her smile faded. "So, you are telling me, that you still haven't managed to find the hideout of these Bohemians?" the anger in her voice was only covered by her antipathy for that kind of young people. Beaten, he bent his head. "That is absolutely not what I wanted to hear…" she murmured, furrowing her brows. "I need some cheer-up now!" she stated then pouting. Her gaze wandered around the room and finally came to a halt at the man. A smile lightened her face, while his look was full of horror. "And I've just found one…"

Taking one step closer, she grabbed the lapels of his coat. "If you want to live to see tomorrow, you better do what I tell you to." her voice was firm and she laughed. Letting go of him with one hand, she ran the other one over her body. She traced the curves of her body, watching his reaction. When he exhaled audible and closed his eyes, she smiled. "I knew you wanted me, commander…" she whispered self-assured. "So, take me!" with these words she had pressed herself against him. Feeling her body touching his made him wrap his arms around her to keep her close. Her head was resting against his broad chest. He swallowed hard, when she lifted her gaze to meet his. It was full of lust and hunger. "Don't let me wait!" she said sharply. Immediately he bent down to catch her in a breathtaking kiss. Her fingers clung to the lapels of his coat, while his hands were stroking her back. Fighting a duel of tongues, he still couldn't quite believe it. All of a sudden she broke away, a dangerous glittering in her eyes. She pushed him backwards, until he felt the edge of the couch in his knees. After he had let himself fall into the cushions, she straddled him immediately and kissed him again. He slipped her coat over her shoulders. When she snapped her head back, he could see a satisfied smile. Keeping him at distance with her hands, she looked at him approvingly. "I've been wanting you for some time, now, you know, commander. So don't disappoint me…" She threw her head back and laughed. Quickly he leaned forward to kiss her exposed neck. Letting out a cry of surprise she pulled him closer. With a mischievous smile on his lips he started to make his way down, leaving a wet trail on her skin. When he reached her cleavage, she moaned. His tongue was dancing over her curves and he could feel her nails digging into his ribcage. He ran his hands down her back, along her thighs and she wriggled on his lap contributing to his own arousal. Her short skirt had already slid up to her hips and revealed a black satin thong. "Commander…" she gasped and kept moving her hips which made him moan. He left her cleavage and caught her in another passionate kiss.

With a swift movement he had turned around to lie her down on her back and climbed on top of her. Pinning her down with his weight, a triumphal smile appeared on his lips. "I've never expected to get the killer queen screwed…literally." he said in a deep voice. She only buckled her hips in response, making him pant. "Don't talk so much – get me screwed at last!" her words came out ragged, like her breath. He had already lost his coat and she was madly pulling at his shirt. When he didn't comply with her wishes, she ripped it with a force that made him swallow once more. With pleasure she let her fingernails scrape his bare chest. He flinched and allowed her administrations for a certain time. Then he let out a roar, grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. A surprised look met his eyes, but he didn't care. Kissing her feverishly, he brought her hands together to keep her in place with one of his. Although she tried to fight him off, she couldn't break free. He was the stronger one. His free fingers moved over her body, stroke her hair, grazed her breasts, her belly, even the most sensible place between her legs. She moaned when he probed her wetness and buckled her hips. "Stop playing – take me!" she hissed and pressed her head back into the cushions. Instead of answering he brushed her thong aside, causing her to moan. Within a second he had opened the zipper of his trousers and entered her in one move. She let out a cry of pleasure and flexed her back. He withdrew just to enter her forcefully again. This time she bit her lip to suppress a moan. He was still holding her hands together, his other one started working on her most sensible tiny spot of flesh. She shuddered, when he touched her, trying to break free. But he didn't let her. He enjoyed the sensational feeling of having power over her. She was at his mercy for now – something that would never happen again. An evil smile appeared on his lips. Seeing his look, she just shook her head. "Don't you dare!" she said wanting to sound strong and intimidating, but she failed miserably. In response he slowed his moves, causing her to moan in frustration. "Commander, I am warning you…" her flow of words was disturbed by another moan, when he suddenly quickened his pace and pumped inside her violently. "Yesssss…" she hissed, when she could feel her release coming. His intention of tormenting her just a bit longer was destroyed, when his actions got determined by his own arousal. Wet skin met wet skin, hot lips grazed hot lips, and restless tongues fought their last battle. Wrapping her legs around his back, she urged him deeper and deeper. Their gazes locked and formed an invisible bond between them. Finally, the both found their release in a loud moan. She bit his shoulder so hard he was sure to be marked – not that he cared. When she had stopped shuddering, he let go of her hands. Immediately she brought one down hard on his cheek. Still dizzy, he couldn't react that quickly and got slapped again. "Get off me, you…" she told him in a hard voice. Easily he caught her hand in the air and prevented a third hit. "That did sound a bit nicer some minutes ago." He retorted sharply and sat up. Ignoring her unbelieving look, he got dressed. "Who do you think you are to talk to me in that way?" she snapped at him. "I'm the killer queen, ruler of planet ebay!" He turned his head and met her furious gaze with a knowing smile. Still holding her hand, he bent closer to her ear. "I've seen you at your weakest." He whispered. She jerked back in shock, gasping for breath. Forcefully she freed her hand. "I have ways and means to get rid of you in less than one second, commander Khashoggi." She said in an arrogant voice arching one eyebrow and smiling coldly. "I know, madam. But you won't do a thing to hurt me." He replied with a smug grin on his face. "What makes you so sure?" she asked irritated by his behavior. "Because…" he leaned in again and let his hand slide down her front until it rested on her still wet sex. She closed her eyes and let out a soft moan. "…you will need me again to satisfy your lust. No one can do you the way I do and you know precisely." He kissed her hard on the lips before he got up and turned to leave. She was left half naked and broken on the couch knowing he was right – every single word of it was true.


End file.
